So Soon
by IloveEdwardCullenandSImon
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. I think that is why all this happened to me?


So Soon?  
Chapter one

We have just moved to Kingsley and I noticed that the village was very quiet and that was unusual because all the other villages we have moved to have been energetic and playful buzzing with life and new stories to be told, but nothing the village was quiet, sure there were people buying stuff and very weary of people because they were continuously watching their possessions and valuables  
"Father I think we should leave this place is giving off a very bad feeling about this place" I suggested while walking beside him.  
"Don't worry it will be alright we will be fine" Father said patting me on the back and continued to walk into the market, while in the market the place looked in good condition it looked like no one was worried about being robbed and they looked like they all knew each other and were friendly enough. Father, Raphael and Simon went to look for an old abandoned house that we could rebuild and stay. While they were doing that me, my mother, my sister Jewels and her two kids Amy the oldest and James the youngest we travelled to most of the shops and they all had lovely products handmade.  
"Hello and welcome to Kingsley is this your first time here?" a lovely women with auburn hair and a warm smile  
"Yes it is" Mother replied warmly "If you don't mind me asking but why is everyone on edge when this monk comes out of the church?" Mother asked, you could hear the curiosity in her voice  
"It's just that he thinks he is prior of the whole village and anyone who goes against him is hung or burned" the women seemed frightened to be speaking about this in public  
"Okay I can see you don't want to talk about it how about you come over for some tea and we can have a womanly chat" Mother said sweetly and no one could resist that voice. We continued on the walk and other people told us the same thing and then something horrific happened we were watching as the guards dragged this man out in dirty clothes and could barely stand  
"This man is going to hang under the act of stealing from a farmers yard" this man in his mid twenties with a brown robe tied around the middle with a thick piece of robe, he also had a small bible in his left hand while using his right hand to emphasise his point about how this young man was in the wrong "He stole from a young farmer who has a family to feed and provide for and he thought it would be okay for him to steal some potatoes" this man screamed to the crowd as the screamed back saying that he was innocent and that the farmer gave him

"Silence! God wants this man to suffer and face the consequences of stealing" the man said before telling the man to get prepared for his death by hanging  
"WAIT! This man is innocent I gave him one of my cows so he could provide for his family stop the hanging" some elderly man came up panting, I assumed that he was running or fast walking toward the front of the crowd  
"Are you saying that you gave him the cow?" the monk questioned waking closely toward the elderly man giving him a glare as to say back away  
"Yes I am" the elderly man said not backing away to the glare of the monk, I felt absolutely disgusted that this man could do this to the people of the city and not get away with it,  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this little glaring fest the you have going on but you can't make people keep their livestock if they don't want to and if he wanted to give his cow away then it's none of your business" I said standing in front of the monk and gently pushed the elderly man behind me. The monk glared at me and went to slap me across the face before my father grabbed his hand mid air  
"You lay a finger on my daughter and you will pay" father threatened shoving his hand back and also making him fall onto the ground  
"Your daughter said something rude about God and I was going to punish her the way she should be punished because it looks like you don't punish her right!" he shouted back at me father and that's when mother slapped him across the face  
"You ever _ever_ say that I don't discipline my children in a good way, I will kill you and you don't even have kids so don't you dare!" mother screeched before giving him another hard slap and walking away with Amy and the kids following her.  
After the incident with the monk father brought the rest of us home and we seen mother making dinner and she was slamming pots and roughly chopping the vegetables getting all her anger out  
"Mother I know your angry but we don't have a lot of money to buy new knives for cooking " Amy said gently taking the knife from her hand and making her sit down while I started to make her a cup of tea, when the tea was done and handed to her  
"I want the man out of the city husband away from the kids and the grand kids" she said between sips of her tea  
"I know honey so do I but what am I supposed to do I cannot make him leave the city he is a part of the church" father said sipping from his own tea as well.  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
"Who could that be?" mother questioned holding her tea  
"Go and answer the door Raphael" father said grabbing for his sword behind the couch, when Raphael opened the door the women from the stands was there hold her three year old girl  
"Oh my goodness I totally forgot come in Mable" mother said hurrying her in to the living room area  
"What kind of tea would you like Mable? I have peppermint and cinnamon" mother asked  
"Emm... Peppermint would be nice. Thank you" Mable said hugging her little girl to her chest  
"Mable do you want me to put your little girl on the couch wrapped up in a blanket while you talk with my mother" I offered, she looked very hesitated when looking at me and her little girl "I promise she will be fine" I smiled and she handed her over and I walked over to the couch and placed her on the couch and wrapped her up so the she was nice and comfy.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...


End file.
